


you're my only hope

by gotham_ruaidh



Series: Gotham Writes for Imagine Claire & Jamie [130]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham_ruaidh/pseuds/gotham_ruaidh
Summary: Jamie, Claire, and their family privately continue the oath-taking. A missing moment from 05x01 "The Fiery Cross"
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Series: Gotham Writes for Imagine Claire & Jamie [130]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/345047
Comments: 16
Kudos: 117





	you're my only hope

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at [Imagine Claire & Jamie](https://imagineclaireandjamie.tumblr.com/post/190896234346/youre-my-only-hope) on tumblr

Thankfully, one of the tenants had brought a bottle of whisky - still raw, but strong enough to fortify them as the crowd dispersed. Jamie helped himself to wee nips, in between handshakes and shoulder clasps with his men.

Roger and Fergus remained at Jamie’s side as the men of the Ridge - fizzing with energy - paid their respects at the ashes of the fiery cross before shuffling back to their own cabins and tents. Marsali and Bree stood with Claire - one on each side - and so they remained as the men and women melted into the night.

Finally alone, Jamie cleared his throat. “Brianna Ellen Randall Fraser MacKenzie - daughter of my blood, hope of my heart - stand wi’ us.”

Brianna swallowed. Quickly stepped toward her father, and stood between him and Roger. 

“And Marsali Joyce MacKimmie Fraser - daughter of my house and name - stand wi’ us.”

Within seconds, Marsali stood between Jamie and Fergus. Fergus wrapped his arms around her tightly.

Jamie took another sip of the whisky in his pocket, watching the two younger couples watch Claire. Astoundingly beautiful, radiant Claire. 

He extended both hands toward her.

“Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp Randall Fraser - blood of my blood, strength of my heart, my hope of heaven. Stand wi’ me.”

She did. Grasped his hands in hers. Kissed the back of his left hand - kissed the vertical scars of her healing.

Jamie tore his eyes from her - turned first to Fergus and Marsali, then to Brianna and Roger.

“The world may try to drive us apart. But this - you, and your bairns - this is why we will fight.”

Brianna raised her chin. “For our family.”

Jamie nodded. “For our future.”

Claire squeezed his hands. Together they watched the stump of the fiery cross collapse into ashes.

—–

He didn’t need to tell her how tired he was. She felt it, radiating through his bones, in the way he clasped her hand as they slowly returned to the house.

Patiently she waited in their bedroom as he made his nightly rounds of the house, checking and securing the doors and windows. Keeping her safe.

When he quietly returned to their bedroom and bolted the door behind him - just the simple joy of _looking_ at him in the firelight almost took her breath away.

She rose to greet him, her shift rustling around her bare legs.

He opened his arms to welcome her.

She traced a tired hand up the folds of his plaid as it looped around his shoulder. Fingers cool on his brooch.

“I was transported to my memories tonight,” she whispered. “Were you?”

He nodded, eyes wide. Pulse throbbing in his neck.

“Whatever the future holds, Jamie - wherever you go with your men - I’ll be at your side, always.”

“Claire - ”

She lay a finger on his lips. “I can’t live without you. Your men need a surgeon. You need me. I was on the road with you during the Rising - ”

“That was different,” he rasped. 

“No, it’s not,” she reasoned, framing his face between her hands. “Do you remember what we realized, back in Paris?”

“That bad things happen when we’re apart.” He pursed his lips.

“Yes. So - I’m going with you. I am of you, Jamie, and you are of me. Blood and bone. I give you my body - ”

Suddenly he knelt before her. Drew his dirk. Held it to his forehead. A supplicant.

“I swear, on the cross of our Lord Jesus Christ, and by - ”

Claire knelt before him, shift billowing around her, knees bare on the floorboards he had hewn. Wrapped her right hand - the hand with his ring - around his, on the dirk. Joining her voice with his.

“And by the holy iron which I hold, that I give you my fealty and pledge you my loyalty. If ever my hand is raised in rebellion against you, then I ask that this holy iron my pierce my heart.”

The dirk clattered to the floorboards. Jamie inhaled sharply, eyes brimming with tears.

“It was enough for you to pledge to me that night at Leoch,” Claire whispered. “I never forgot that.”

“That was a lifetime ago,” he whispered, voice thick with feeling.

“So was our wedding. But we respect our vows to one another.”

“Aye.” He swallowed, squeezing her hands, eyes intent on hers. “We were so much younger. Things were so different.”

“Are they, really?” She released one of his hands, wrapping it around his shoulder. “The world is still messy. There are men forcing us to do what we don’t want to - when we just want to live in peace.”

His eyes bored into hers. “And you and I - we have each other against the world.” He swallowed. “And I still love you, Claire, more than reason.”

She shifted closer, knees creaking on the floor. Suddenly feeling in her twenties again.

“Will you come to bed, then, Jamie? And…” she hesitated.

He smiled broadly. “Aye, I’ll bring the plaid. I mind how much…how much we liked it.”

Then he stood, and helped her find her feet. Bent for a long, slow, deep, affirming kiss.

“Bring it with us on the road,” she whispered against his mouth. “To help you remember.”

He kissed her again. “And for when we need to forget.”

Gently she pulled him onto the bed, fumbling for the buckle of his belt as he kicked off his boots. Settling back against the pillows as he sat up to gently lay his brooch on the bedside table - and he watched her shrug out of her shift, the fabric pooling at her waist.

They loved with the fire of their youth, and the devotion of their years. Sheltered by Jamie’s plaid, and even for just that night, safe from the storms of the world.


End file.
